


Emotions to the heart

by GeminiHound



Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Anger, Courage, Emotions, F/M, Fear, Guilt, Happy, Jealousy, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiHound/pseuds/GeminiHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She takes out every of his emotions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions to the heart

**Happiness**

Was one he got whenever she's around she represents it,she has a smile that brings happiness to his heart whenever

**Sadness**

Was the one he never wanted to have but needed,he got it when she was blue she brought it to his heart whenever she down

**Jealousy**

Was the one he got whenever she was around a guy especially around Alata his jealousy to his heart his was always near.When guys checked her out brought a handfuls of jealousy

**Anger**

Occurred when she always put her self down and was called stupid anger to his heart was always about to snap

**Guilt**

Got to him because he sometimes would get angry at her and snapped guilt to his heart hurt it would pach a punch to his heart

**Fear**

Was one that he got wwhenever she was doing something that would hurt her lone was put her life on the line and he would be terrified she brought fear to his heart

**Courage**

Was an emotion he got when she would inspire. When the courage to his heart finally came he ask her the six simple words "Would you go out with me"

**Love**

The emotion to his heart that he always felt for her no matter all the emotions he felt lovelove to his heart was the one that concurred


End file.
